Frostheart's Decision
by doodle2thebluemoon
Summary: When Frostkit learns Darkstripe is her mentor, she is trusted with things most cats would have no idea about. As she becomes a warrior, she knows she must make a decision that could not only effect her and her sister, but all of the clans.
1. Info

Information Page:

This is a FAN-MADE story, I do not own any cannon characters, but I do own my ocs.

OCS:

**Warriors:**

**ThunderClan Cats:**

_Frostkit/Frostpaw/Frostheart:_ Grey and white she-cat with a heart  
-shaped marking on her chest, and three white dots under icy-blue eyes (Sister of Snowkit/Snowpaw/Snowflurry)

_Snowkit/Snowpaw/Snowflurry:_ Grey and white she-cat with white dapples on her back and tail tip, with sky blue eyes (Sister of Frostkit/Frostpaw/Frostheart)

_Tangledberry:_ Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a distinctive pink nose (Mother of Frostheart and Snowflurry, aged in that order)

**WindClan Cats:**

N/A

**ShadowClan Cats:**

N/A

**RiverClan Cats:**

N/A

**Outside Cats:**

Web: Silver tabby tom with amber eyes

Sugarcane: Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Tangerine: Orange and white she-cat with a grey-blue eye, missing the other due to a fight with a badger cub.

Fact: Talks in a southern accent.

_**Side notes:**_

This story takes place in the later books in the first arch of Warriors. Expect OCxCannon shipping, but not too obvious.

I will attempt not to destroy the cannon like Starkit's Prophecy did, but work alongside it the best I can.

_I will start the prologue as soon as I can. I am in school, so…_


	2. Prologue

**Yay! One review and it's just the intro ;3; Now this is the prologue, this probably was the hardest chapter I had to come up with due to the fact that it's hard to think of one ;3; ~Doodle**

**Prologue**

Darkstripe waited for the moon to finally rise up to the top of the star-filled sky. He softly got up, hoping not to wake his formal apprentice and friend, Longtail. The silver tabby was sleeping heavily, told by his gentle, yet heavy snores.

Darkstripe grinned and walked out of the clan base. No new warriors were keeping watch on this night, so this was his chance. Looking into each den, he noted the largest kits, two grey-and-white sisters, curled up near the front of the queen's den. They were due to be apprenticed soon, and he already had bets that the largest one of the two would be given a strong, senior warrior as a mentor to match her talent and size.

He had seen the two playing with each other during dawn or sun high. Frostkit and Snowkit, was it? Yes. The eldest kin was Frostkit, and the younger one Snowkit. Rumor had it that Frostkit was always following the Warrior Code, while Snowkit often broke these rules and other ones.

These short thoughts clouded his mind while he approached the small Thunderpath, where his former mentor was waiting for him. A large, brown tabby was waiting there for him, his amber eyes shining.

"You have arrived as expected, Darkstripe." He mewed, a hint of pleasure in his dark voice.

"Yes, Tigerclaw." Darkstripe responded.

"Tell me, how are the kits in ThunderClan? Any reaching apprentice age?"

Darkstripe was taken aback. It was a strange question, wasn't it? He gulped and answered. "Two, Tigerclaw. Sisters, one of them who you heard sneaked out to WindClan before Bluestar sent you off." He spat 'Bluestar' as an extreme insult.

"Fernpaw-" "Ferncloud." Darkstripe finished off Tigerclaw's sentence. To his surprise, Tigerclaw didn't condemn him for interrupting him, but smiled.

"My dear apprentice, take the strongest one as your apprentice. We will teach her together, so just in case neither of us succeed to be leader, she can finish off the job."

"Then I will take Frostkit?"

"Is she the strongest? Then yes, her."

"Froststar..." Darkstripe whispered under his breath, noting the kit's leader name.

**UUUGGGGG MAKING STUFF FIT WITH CANNON IS HARD**

**Snowflurry isn't my cat, she's my friend and she ends up being Cloudtail's apprentice! But-But Darkstripe-**

**Do I HAVE to make it follow the books exactly? Please tell me no ;3; **

**Also Frostheart IS NOT becoming leader, just to add fuel to the fire that she's going the have a fucked up apprenticeship or something along those lines.**

**~Doodle**


	3. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for the lack of stories or chapters or updates or whatever. It's been busy for me, including a school project ;3;**

**I hope you're not mad at me, you 2 people who are reading this. I'll just write this and gorge on candy. I love Halloween and when you get to buy a crap load of candy and just hand out 1/10th of it to trick-or-treaters and eat the 9/10th of it that you have until Christmas (At most)**

**Fun fact: Two of my guardians (aka 'imaginary friends' I guess ;3;) went out to trick-or-treat as human Notepad and Clock from DHMIS, so one of them had to get her hair cut and the other curled her hair. Yes, they are lesbian, but on halloween they dress up as a couple with one being a guy. Mainly Penelope is the guy, she now doesn't mind a David Tennet haircut and Retro doesn't mind pale rainbow hair.**

**~TIME SKIP BACK IN TIME BEFORE THE PROLOGUE~**

"Momma, why won't my sister open up her eyes? It's been DAWNS!"

Tangledberry rolled her eyes at her eldest kit, giving her a lick."Honey, it hasn't been that long."

"Yes it has!" The grey and white kit whined, nuzzling the smaller and almost identical kit, who apparently was her sister.

"So are you naming her Honeykit, are you?" A golden cat chimed in from across the cave.

"No!" Tangledberry snapped at her den-mate, Goldenflower. "She has no traits of anything to do with honey! Blue eyes, not amber. Grey and white pelt, not-"

"I was joking, Tangledberry. Cheer up, I know this is your first litter. What are you planning to name this little bundle of engery, than? Hm?"

"Frostkit." The brown tabby finally seemed to calm down, her green eyes gazing down, meeting with the smaller kit's icy blue ones. "Sound good?"

"What's my sister's name, then?" Frostkit squeaked.

"Snowkit."

"What's snow?"

"Frozen water that StarClan brings us in Leaf-Bare. It comes along with Cold, Clouds, and Frost."

"I wanna see if she has blue eyes, too! Snowkit, open up your eyes so I can see!"

"Eeeek!" The previously sleeping kit mewed, batting at the unseeable force that had been yelling a name. She raised her head, opening up her grey-blue eyes at a look-alike staring at her in the face.

"Bummer. I'm Frost-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'Bummer'?" Snowkit glared at Frostkit.

"I was hoping you had eyes like mine. But ya don't. Anyway, I'm Frostkit, and you're Snowkit, my sister!" Frostkit chirped. "We look almost alike, don't we, Momma?"

Tangledberry nodded. "It was raining last night. There's a puddle near the den for you can see just how much you look alike." She purred, flicking her tail to outside where a large puddle had landed itself on the ground.

Snowkit was the first one to get onto her paws fully to walk out to the rain puddle. Frostkit quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind by her tinier sister.

She arrived there as the fog began to swirl around her grey paws, and to see Snowkit peering into the said puddle intensely. Frostkit lined up beside her sister and looked in, smiling.

"Momma was right, Snowkit! We do look alike, no wonder our names are alike!" Purring, she noted the very small differences between the two of them. She had icy blue eyes, while Snowkit had eyes matching the sky at the moment. Snowkit had a white flurry of spots on her back, while Frostkit only has white dots under her eyes.

Across from them, Frostkit looked and saw a white she-cat with eyes like her own. Curious for the cat's name, she readied to ask those words as she followed her gaze up to where the beautiful white-cat would've been. Instead, a brown tabby tom was glaring at them, his scar muzzled wrinkled up as if he smelled a piece of crow-food.

"What are a pair of runts like the two of you doing out of your den?" His voice was sharp, matching the glare in his amber eyes.

"Not a runt!" Frostkit squeaked.

"That may be true for you, little one, but your sister fits the description perfectly."

"Hey! I'm not a-" Frostkit watched Snowkit shoot back, only to pause. "What's a runt?"

"A runt, my dear, is the weakest of the litter, who often does not survive the night, the moon, or at most the season. I knew you were a runt, for it has been almost 3 or more dawns since you were born, and only minutes ago did you open up your glazed eyes. "

Frostkit felt her pelt fluff up, and she gave a hiss that could belong to a late apprentice. "She's NOT a runt! No way, no how! She's going to live longer than you, and even me!"

The tabby rolled his eyes and walked away, flicking his tail behind him.

"Snowkit, Frostkit, time to come inside!" Frostkit heard her mother's voice chime, and she quickly lead her sister back inside from the cold breeze.

Once back in the den, Frostkit curled up next to her mother. She wasn't hungry yet, but tired.

"Momma, a cat outside called me a runt!" Frostkit faintly heard her sister wail before the outside voices were muted out.

"That's was Tigerclaw."

_Tigerstar, a fierce name for a leader._

Frostkit thought this before hearing something that caught the last bit of attention still awake.

She swore her mother coughed.

**That counts at a cliffhanger, right? Maybe ;3;**

**Quote of the day from China Doll: "If someone coughs and it's annoying you, slap them in the face. That should stop them from coughing for a while."**


End file.
